Guardian Pretty Cure (Rewrite Version)
Guardian Pretty Cure is the Rewrite of RobotBeeHive’s Guardian Pretty Cure Fanseries It Aired in 2018 alongside HUGtto Pretty Cure It’s Motifs are Realms and Elements. It is Succeeded by Starbright⭐️Pretty Cure In Glitter Force it’s called Glitter Force Guardian Power Premise Maxine Anderson is a normal teenage girl that moves to Japan from the United States during the Summer. Not too long after she arrived. She met this mysterious man who gave her a ring. But on her first day of school She meets her Power Fairy who she doesn’t believe. When A Kage. And a hole in a magical wall opens up which only she can seal appears. She becomes Cure Fiame. Along with 4 other girls she must fight the Evil Dark Realm Characters Pretty Cures Maxine Anderson/Cure Flame Maxine is a 15 year old student attending Mamorugaoka High School (Sword Valley Senior High In English Dub) as a first year. She moved with her Mom from The US (The English Dub Changes this to the UK) when her mom married her step-dad. She is very easygoing and Purehearted but she suffers from Culture Shock at times especially around onigiri and occasionally speaks English (Italian in English Dub) by accident. She is Cure Flame The Pretty Cure of Burning Action. Her Theme Color is Red And she has the Power of Fire Hiroka Akesaka/Cure Nature (Clover Blossomdale in English Dub) Hiroka is a 15 year old student attending Mamorugaoka High School as a First Year. She is sweet And likable and the President and founder of the Gardening Club. She often helps Maxine Adapt to Japanese Culture. She is Cure Nature the Pretty Cure of Blooming Beauty. Her Theme Color is Green And she has the Powers of Nature and the Earth. Runa Daimon/Cure Mizuno (Amanda Clarkson/Cure Splash in English Dub) Runa is a 15 year old student attending Mamorugaoka High School as a First Year. She is shy and a bookworm She loves to swim and eating sandwiches. She is the Leader of the Mathletes who she brings to victory. She is Cure Mizuno '''the Pretty Cure of Splashing Waves. Her Theme Color is Blue and she has the Power of Water. '''Hotaru Hatoyama/Cure Bolt (Harley Haroldson In English Dub) Hotaru who is Sometimes called ”Hota” is a 16 year old student attending Mamorugaoka High School as a Second year. She is the most mature of the Cures and has a elegant demeanor. She is the Student Council President which she takes seriously. She is Cure Bolt the Pretty Cure of Thundering Elegance. Her Theme Color is Yellow And she has the Powers of Thunder and Lightning. Naoko Chijimatsu/Cure Air (Natalyn Thompson In English Dub) Naoko is a 16 year old Student attending Mamorugaoka High School as a Second year. She is very outgoing and cheerful often being called “the Matchmaker of Mamorugaoka“ due to her constant matchmaking. She is Student Council Vice President and tries to help out Hotaru. She ships Maxine and Hiroka and tries to put them on dates. She is Cure Air the Pretty Cure of Blowing Spirit. Her Theme Color is White And She has the Power of Air Mascots Blaze Blaze is Maxine’s Power Fairy And Mascot Partner. He is shorttempered like a flame and got annoyed when Maxine wouldn’t believe him in Episode 1. He is cat-like with a fire like appearance. He Ends his sentences in ~flame in the Japanese Version Leaf Leaf is Hiroka’s Power Fairy And Mascot Partner. She is Sweet and Loving like a Flower. She has a Human Alias named '''Lily Akasaka (Lily Blossomdale In English Dub) '''who acts as Hiroka’s Younger Sister who’s In Middle School. She has a cat-like appearance and looks like a leaf. She ends her Sentences in ~leaf in the Japanese Version Aqua Aqua is Runa’s Power Fairy And Mascot Partner. She is Clear and outspoken like the waves. She has a Cat-Like appearance And looks like the waves. She ends her sentences In ~Aqua in the Japanese Version Storm Storm is Hotaru’s Power Fairy And Mascot Partner. She is Hotheaded And Elegant like a Storm. She has a Cat-Like Appearance and looks like a thunderbolt. She ends her Sentences in ~Bolt In the Japanese Version. Breeze Breeze is Naoko’s Power Fairy and Mascot Partner. She is Graceful and Mature like the wind. She has a Cat-Like Appearance and looks like the sky. She ends her Sentences in ~air in the Japanese Version Items Guardian Power Rings These are used by the Cures to transform. They are activated with “Pretty Cure Guardian Charge!” Guardian Key This is a Locket given to Maxine when she was little. It is later revealed to be a Powerful Artifact that can Warp time and Space. The Dark Realm is after it so it must be protected. Rewrite Changes Any Ideas * The Guardian Key is a Bit more stronger and more plot important * Max's gender is changed to female. * Power Pixie is Renamed to Fairy and is only the original name in Glitter Force * The Other 4 Cures are found during the series instead of being cures before the series began. Category:Fanseries Rewrites Category:Series